1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sewing accessories, and more particularly concerns devices for turning stitched collar points and tubes right side out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When sewing certain articles, such as collars, spaghetti straps, and other tubes, the stitching operation must be performed on a side of the garment which will not be seen in the finished product. Traditionally, collars and tubes have been stitched inside out, and then turned right side out to finish the garment.
This turning operation can be performed with any appropriate, elongated, slender object, such as a pencil, or knitting needle. The most successful device for performing this operation developed to date is a scissors, or tong-like device. The device is comprised of two symmetric arms pivotally attached to one another. The portion of the arms above the pivot point define a closed oval, which may be broken by separating the abutting ends of each arm by a scissors-like motion of the arms. In the previously known point and tube turner of this type, each arm has terminated in a relatively fine, tapered tip; the tips of each arm being symmetric. As a result of this tip construction, the opposed tips may become misaligned upon closing of the tongs. The resulting misalignment severely impairs, if not destroys, the ability of the tongs to perform the turning function.